Daydreamer
by Hishnack
Summary: Olivia passe une dernière fois dans le tank. Seulement, John essaye de la tuer et elle se retrouve à tomber indéfiniment dans ce souvenir. Elle va faire la rencontre d'un étrange personnage.
1. Chapter 1

**No tomorrow, only yesterday.**

Le corps plongé à moitié dans l'eau, elle la sentait tiède et invasive. Comme si elle pouvait la pénétrer jusque dans ses os et ses veines. Elle repensait à la conversation de ce matin avec Walter. Son esprit semblait s'être déphasé avec John mais elle avait de plus en plus de visions troubles et incertaines, et des fois son visage lui apparaissait encore. Elle avait décidé de se replonger dans le tank pour une ultime tentative. Le scientifique avait émit des réserves assez sérieuses et Peter les avait appuyées mais rien n'y avait fait, la blonde devait y retourner. Finalement, la voix rauque et électrique du vieil homme se fit entendre. **« Agent Dunham, vous m'entendez ? » « Oui Walter, je vous entends. » « Bien bien. Alors concentrez-vous sur ma voix, c'est votre seul lien avec la réalité, vous comprenez ? Bon. Vous êtes dans un escalier, vous le descendez, vous ne voyez pas encore le palier en bas. Vous descendez les marches une à une… Finalement, vous arrivez aux dernières marches. 6 marches, 5 marches, 4 marches, 3 marches, 2 marches, 1 marche… Que voyez-vous ? »**

Elle venait de sortir d'une cabane dans les bois. Les arbres émettaient un bruit de froissement agréable et doux et un vent chaud lui caressait la figure. Elle entendait des voix pas très loin, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Contournant l'édifice de bois, Olivia aperçu son ancien collègue, John. Se croyant dans un souvenir, elle s'approcha, certaine de ne pas être vue mais l'individu avec lequel parlait John s'interrompit et la fixa du regard. Se retournant, son ancien partenaire dégaina son arme et lui tira dessus. Elle entendit juste Walter l'appeler et tout se fit noir. L'eau.

Elle était revenue dans le tank. En tout cas, elle le croyait, mais elle eut tôt fait de se rendre compte que de faibles vagues lui balayaient les jambes. Doucement, la mer glacée lui léchait le corps et des frissons douloureux lui secouèrent le dos. Elle se redressa. Elle était sur une plage. « Walter ? » Aucune réponse. Elle se retourna. Un morceau de terre à l'herbe grise et brunâtre surplombait le bout de plage où elle était. Un chemin de terre s'engouffrait dans l'épaisse nature. Le ciel la menaçait d'une pluie en suspend et un vent plus froid que la forêt faisait doucement virevolter ses mèches blondes. **« Walter ? Vous m'entendez ? »**

Elle décida de remonter le chemin, se couvrant les bras de ses mains pour se réchauffer. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs ça un peu paradoxale. Elle n'était pas vraiment là après tout, comment pouvait-elle avoir froid ? Elle monta une colline et arrivée en haut, elle découvrit une sorte d'île qui s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres, un phare rouge, imposant, trônait sur le point le plus haut. Elle s'y dirigea, appelant le scientifique ou Peter régulièrement, soupçonnant leurs voix dans chaque grincement du vent à travers les falaises qui bordaient l'océan vers sa droite et sa gauche. Impossible de voir où était le sud ou le nord. Les nuages trop épais empêchaient de voir où était le soleil. Et de toute manière, cet endroit ne devait pas être réel.

Posant son pied sur le sol, elle sentit la terre s'affaisser, se faire plus molle et finalement céder. Voulant revenir en arrière, Olivia ne trouva là aussi que de la boue prête à lâcher et finalement, elle traversa le sol pour tomber dans un puits noir et obscur. La réception se fit sur le macadam d'une route. Une voiture arrivait à vive allure sur elle. Impuissante, elle se prépara au choc lorsqu'une main la tira soudainement sur le côté. La voiture klaxonna avant de continuer sa route. Levant la tête pour voir son sauveur, elle vit John, un sourire malfaisant gravé sur ses lèvres. Elle voulut hurler, le frapper et lui casser la gueule mais à peine avait-elle levé la main qu'elle tomba une nouvelle fois à travers le trottoir. L'espace d'une seconde elle entendit Walter crier, elle voulut l'appeler mais à présent, plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. L'angoisse l'atteignait, elle avait l'impression d'être folle, de perdre la tête. Tombant toujours plus bas, elle atterrit dans un couloir. Les murs gris et décrépits laissaient penser que les lieux n'avaient pas été entretenus depuis des années. Des cris d'enfants résonnaient et semblaient devenir une alarme stridente. Elle se boucha les oreilles, criant à son tour, totalement désorientée. Le sol se déroba à nouveau sous elle. Olivia finit par perdre conscience, nauséeuse de toutes ses chutes, le cerveau embrouillé, les membres endormis.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle pria très fort pour sentir l'eau tiède du tank, d'entendre quelqu'un ouvrir les portes et la sortir de là. Mais à la place, quelqu'un la secouait, dans un lieu baigné de soleil. Une voix féminine et jeune. **« Réveille-toi ! »** elle ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était dans une clairière où on percevait les clapotis d'une rivière pas loin. Face au soleil, elle ne distingua pas tout de suite les traits de la personne qui la tenait. La repoussant, elle se recula, se frottant les yeux. Elle mit ses mains sur le sol, en prévision d'une nouvelle chute. **« Tu t'es perdue ? »** elle leva la tête vers son interlocutrice. Une fille de onze ans en pyjama bleu l'observait sereine, comme si cette situation était parfaitement normale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever as your breath**

C'était alors qu'elle parcourait la côte venteuse d'où déferlaient des rafales glacées de vent marin qu'elle se demanda de puis combien de temps elle était là. Abaissant ses yeux sur ses mains d'enfants, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Pourtant, ce lieu, elle l'avait cultivé, longtemps, esquissant la moindre pierre et le moindre buisson. De la maison en bois incrustée dans la montagne, aux sources d'eaux bouillantes dans la falaise et au bateau échoué au Sud. Elle l'avait imaginé, avec quelqu'un, peut être... Elle ne se souvenait plus, impossible de mettre une date, un nom ou même le moindre souvenir sur tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle se savait pertinemment hors du monde, dans quelque chose d'autre, un rêve, la mort, n'importe quoi mais pas la réalité. Impossible. Elle sentait que les choses n'étaient pas normales.

Elle ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps elle était coincée. Car elle était déjà venue avant, mais sans y être condamnée à rester. Elle entendait quelques fois des sons d'une vie lointaine, comme contenue dans un cocon près de son oreille. Mais rien d'autre. Ca avait été violent, elle en était sure. Elle n'était pas arrivée tranquillement comme les autres fois. Elle se souvient y être tombé, lourdement. Avoir cru que ses membres étaient tous cassés, avoir rassemblé son petit corps boiteux jusqu'au large, près du sable, pour sentir la gadoue effritée se mêler à ses cheveux et sentir le sel assécher sa bouche. Cette fois était différente, elle le savait même si elle ne savait pas comment elle le savait.

A présent, elle s'ennuyait et réalisait peu à peu qu'elle finirait bloquer jusqu'à la fin. De quoi ? La fin de quoi ? Impossible de savoir. Il fallait bouger. **« Les portes sont cachées derrière des passages que seul toi peut interpréter **» une voix rocailleuse qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle avait eu peur de franchir un seuil de porte depuis. Elle ne dormait pas de toute manière, ne se nourrissait pas non plus. Elle attendait et visiter, revisiter son monde. L'eau entourant son île comme une allégorie de sa solitude. Avant, elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle ne savait plus très bien, peut être avait-elle quelqu'un avec elle, peut être était-ce un fantasme...

Elle avait tenté, plusieurs fois finalement, d'ouvrir les portes qu'elle trouvait. Elle avait essayé doucement, brusquement, en avant, en arrière... Elle avait réussi à entr'apercevoir une lueur un jour. Mais elle avait abandonné, de rage. Elle avait frappé dans une pierre, la douleur lui paralysa la jambe quelques instants. Elle n'était qu'une gamine de 9ans après tout, comment pouvait-elle faire quelque chose dont elle doutait elle même pouvoir faire ?

C'était alors qu'elle parcourait la côte venteuse d'où déferlaient des rafales glacées de vent marin qu'elle le sentit. Comme un air différent qui la guida cette fois dans une grotte qu'elle avait imaginé il y a très longtemps. Une grotte où elle se réfugiait en pensé quand elle était encore... Avait-elle déjà été ... Non, la grotte.

Son esprit se perdait de nombreuses fois dans ses pensées volatiles. Elle se dispersait, elle revenait, elle s'en allait. Là, elle se concentra, arriva dans la grotte. Elle observa les ténèbres sourdes et commença à chercher du regard quelque chose de différent.

**« Mais non, rien n'est différent car c'est moi qui l'ai créé, et seulement moi ! »** elle tapa dans un caillou, cogna les murs et en hurlant, gratta les roches de la paroi, espérant peut être gratter les murs de sa prison. Une lumière attira son oeil. Elle baissa la tête. A travers des pierres, des lumières bougeaient, comme si quelque chose était en dessous. Non, ça, ça n'y était pas auparavant. Elle se pencha, souleva la pierre et se glissa dans le passage...

Elle tomba sur un peu plus d'un mètre, au milieu d'un bureau. La grotte au dessus, avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Knock knock.**

Des yeux clairs, des cheveux châtains foncés, elle était habillée un peu n'importe comment. Ce qu'elle pensait être un pyjama bleu était en fait un pantalon en toile bleu. Elle portait une vielle veste et un bonnet. Le style de ses vêtements semblait dépassé depuis pas mal de temps. Elle avait l'air totalement hors du temps.

Toujours sur le sol, elle redoutait que le sol ne s'échappe encore sous ses pieds. La gamine l'observa quelques secondes avec un sourire ravi. Elles s'observèrent ainsi silencieusement. Olivia essayant de savoir ce qu'il se passait ou même lire dans les yeux de l'enfant si elle avait la moindre explication mais elle n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle réponde à son interrogation. **« Vous avez paniqué. Ca fait ça, quand on panique. »** L'air interrogatif de l'agent du FBI parla aussi pour elle. **« Vous êtes pas morte si ça peut vous rassurer. Mais vous êtes perdue dans un truc un petit peu compliqué en fait... »** Se redressant et se risquant à se lever, Olivia épousseta son pantalon dans un état pas possible. **« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »** La gamine haussa les épaules **« Je peux pas vous dire. Ce genre d'endroit se génère aléatoirement je crois. »** La grande femme blonde observa les alentours avant de tourner son regard sur l'enfant. **« Tu t'appelles comment ? »**, l'enfant tendit la main avec un sourire **« Kara ! Et vous ? » « Olivia... Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? » « Ca n'a pas d'importance, venez avec moi on va par là... »** Sans attendre, l'enfant prit la main d'Olivia qui se laissa guider, encore un peu chamboulée de tout ce remue ménage.

Kara courut à travers les arbres, jusqu'à débouché sur une rue de centre-ville, totalement désert. Elle s'arrêta, Olivia l'imita. Se tournant vers la femme, levant légèrement la tête du fait de sa petite taille **« En fait, on ne peut entrer que par les portes qu'on connaît. Si vous connaissez une porte ou qu'elle vous dit quelque chose, ça va, sinon... Ben on verra à ce moment... Je peux t'appeler Olivia ? »** Souriant tant bien que mal malgré la situation, la femme hocha la tête avant d'enchaîner avec de nouvelles questions. **« Comment tu sais ça ? Et où tu m'emmènes ? »** Souriant avec espièglerie comme si on lui avait dit une blague, Kara haussa les épaules **« Je suis là depuis longtemps. J'ai remarqué que les portes inconnues sont pas à moi, ou du moins, à nous. Alors c'est pas bon d'aller chez les autres comme ça, sans invitation. Et on ira là où votre esprit nous emmènera. C'est lui qui sait la sortie... Alors, vous reconnaissez une porte ? »** Olivia laissa son regard un instant sur l'enfant. Malgré le fait que son raisonnement soit relativement logique, elle était perdue. C'était une logique à la Walter, avec la variante « impossible » dans l'équation. Elle leva ensuite la tête et observa les portes de chaque bâtiment. Maintenant qu'elle regardait de plus près, l'architecture de la rue était étrange. Les buildings étaient penchés, très petits, ou trop grands, la rue n'était pas droite, aucune fenêtre ou porte ne se ressemblait, même sur un seul bâtiment...

Tirant sur sa main, Kara l'invita à s'avancer. Olivia se mit à marcher, observant chaque détail. A côté d'elle, l'enfant se mit à chuchoter comme si elle avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un. **« C'est pas facile de reconnaître une porte hein ? Je sais, moi aussi j'avais du mal au début. Mais faut faire confiance à sa mémoire pas vrai ? » **Olivia sourit, elle tourna la tête pour répondre quelque chose quand une porte attira son attention. L'enfant le remarqua. **« C'est laquelle ? Celle là ? »** Pendant une seconde, Olivia avait été tenté de penser que la gamine délirait ou qu'elle mentait. Mais cette porte là lui disait définitivement quelque chose.

**« 17... On dirait une chambre d'hôtel ou d'appartement… » « De motel. »** Elle approcha sa main de la poignée et ouvrit. L'air s'y dégageant était froid, glacé. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux, main dans la main, dans une pièce noire. La porte se ferma immédiatement, volant avec elle la lumière de la rue. La femme sentit la main de l'enfant se crisper dans la sienne. Un bruit retentit, comme des pas. Kara chuchota **« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un, il faut ressortir... »** L'enfant tirait sur sa main. Cet air, ce bois sous ses chaussures, cette ambiance, elle la connaissait. Leurs yeux s'habituèrent bientôt à l'obscurité. Un couloir. Elles avancèrent prudemment. Des portes se trouvaient de part et d'autre du couloir interminable. Il était tordu et semblait tourner en rond. Elles pensèrent revenir sur leurs pas à force de tourner mais les portes étaient toutes différentes à chaque tournant. Un grincement se fit entendre derrière elle. Olivia se retourna et dégaina son arme par réflexe. Une porte s'ouvrit lentement. Kara lui avait tiré le manteau. **« Il faut continuer, il faut pas rester, viens... »** L'angoisse et la peur se lisait dans sa voix. Mais ce couloir, cette odeur, ces pas, elle les connaissait... Un homme arriva dans le couloir, immense, avec un visage familier qui manqua de paralyser la femme de peur. Elle tira. Son beau père s'effondra, creusant un immense trou dans le sol. Kara sursauta **« Non non faut être silencieux ! Non, vient ici ! Vient faut partir ! »** Olivia se laissa entraîner. La gamine ouvrit une porte, et alors qu'elle regardait derrière elle, voyant le beau-père revenir à la charge, elle passa le seuil et une porte en métal se referma dans un bruit strident. Les voilà à présent dans un hôpital. La gamine tira sa veste pour attirer son regard. **« Plus de pistolets. On est pas toutes seules ici et les gens qui pourraient nous trouver aiment pas beaucoup les voyageurs comme nous. » « Qui ? » « Tu veux pas savoir. »**


	4. Chapter 4

**The drawing**

Elle avait compté jusqu'à 50 000 et même encore après. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était restée prostrée à pleurer comme une enfant, dans un coin noir. Des gens aux visages mauvais avaient essayé de l'attraper. Elle avait beau ne pas paraître maligne, elle savait néanmoins différencier les mauvaises personnes des bonnes. Et ceux là, elle ne voulait même pas les voir tellement leur physionomie ne lui disait rien. Les genoux calés contre sa poitrine, elle avait passé un temps considérable sous l'escalier en bois d'une maison inconnue. Elle avait paniqué, elle avait poussé n'importe quelle porte, elle était passée de champs de maïs à des églises, d'une école à une base aérienne en passant aussi par une branche d'autoroute. Tout ça ne rajoutait en rien à la logique étriquée de son cerveau fatigué.

Elle avait été étonnée de trouver des gens. Encore un peu et elle e serait crû dans une sorte de purgatoire où elle avait été condamnée à fuir seule. Mais finalement, ses "nouvelles connaissances" s'étaient révélées ou bien très étranges ou carrément hostiles. Si certaines personnes qu'elle avait croisé ne semblaient pas la voir, d'autres la repéraient immédiatement et se lancer à sa poursuite d'un air énervé. Encore d'autres semblaient aussi perdus qu'elle et finissaient enfin par disparaître... Elle ne comprenait plus. L'espoir qu'elle avait reprit en traversant le sol de la grotte, sur son île, Kara l'avait accueillit comme un signe qu'elle était bientôt sortie de tout ça. Mais non, ça n'avait été qu'une succession de déceptions et de fuites.

A présent, elle était à court d'idées. Et à court d'espoirs. Elle attendit. Longtemps. Elle recompta jusqu'à 50 000... Car après, elle ne savait pas compter plus. Et elle recompta encore une fois... Jusqu'à 36 999. Là, elle se rendit compte qu'une partie de son esprit essayait encore de trouver une logique. Inconsciemment, elle raisonnait malgré elle. Il y avait des gens qui ne la voyaient pas, des gens qui lui avaient parlés mais qui avaient disparus et d'autres méchants. Il devait y avoir une raison. Elle avait aperçu des lieux qu'elle connaissait, d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi ? Alors même que les chiffres défilaient dans sa tête, son cerveau, lui, réfléchissait, tout seul.

Mais elle s'arrêta et se décida à reprendre ses recherches. Elle sortit de sa cachette et décida de se faire la plus discrète possible, et au cas échéant, de courir vite... Elle marchait à présent dans une rue d'un quartier résidentiel aux apparences tranquilles. C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta. Une porte ne collait pas du tout avec le décor. De toute manière, à mieux y regarder, ces maisons n'avaient pas l'air normal. Que ce soit les murs qui n'étaient pas de la même matière ou couleur, ou les fenêtres qui n'étaient jamais les mêmes... Elle avait pourtant reconnu une porte. Elle était en bois, peinte en bleu pâle. C'était la porte de sa chambre. Kara s'en approcha et hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. De peur de découvrir ce qu'il y aurait de l'autre côté. Elle prit une inspiration, tourna la poignée et entra. Des bruits de vois l'accueillerent. Elle s'arrêta. Elle était dans une ruelle. Un ombre approchait. L'enfant se cacha derrière une immense benne à ordure et un homme passé du côté, sans la voir. Il était grand, plus beaucoup de cheveux sur la tête. La gamine resta là, assise, à l'observer. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger tant qu'il était là de toute manière ; et elle essayait de se persuader que si c'était la porte de sa chambre, c'était forcément que c'était quelque chose de positif.

Il s'approcha d'un mur et y posa la paume de ses mains. Une fine fissure de lumière fendit la pierre et ouvrit un passage tout juste assez grand pour lui. Il s'y glissa sans même regarder en arrière. Kara, curieuse, s'approcha doucement et risqua un regard par l'ouverture. De l'autre côté, la cours d'une école. L'homme n'était déjà plus dans les parages. Intriguée plus que jamais par cet homme, elle se glissa à son tour dans la fente. Elle longea le mur en se baissant, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir l'homme. Finalement arrivée aux abords du bâtiment de l'école, elle vit que la porte était ouverte, s'insinuant dans l'entrebâillement, elle repéra l'homme un peu plus loin, de dos. Elle se cacha derrière des casiers, écoutant.

**« Passez le message à l'extérieur. Ma tête se trouve à l'entrepôt 3. Je le tiens d'une source sûre. Dépêchez vous. »**

**« Je suis désolé, on fait aussi vite qu'on peut. Sortir des messages est extrêmement compliqué, vous vous en rendez compte ? »**

**« Et vous serez payé en conséquence une fois que je serais dehors. »**

Ils s'éloignèrent finalement, et le couloir s'étendant loin devant totalement droit, elle n'aurait pas pu se faufiler et se cacher pour els écouter encore. A côté d'elle, des feuilles de dessin reposaient sur le sol. Un champ de fleurs blanches. Kara fouilla alors les casiers et trouva finalement un carnet, "cahier d'Olivia." enfin quelque chose pour passer le temps...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry**

Olivia et Kara marchaient à présent dans une épaisse forêt noire. A peine éclairées d'une lune fuyarde, elles avaient, depuis quelques minutes, succombé au silence. La femme avait posé beaucoup de questions et n'avaient pas vraiment eu de réponses. Chaque explication de l'enfant apportait plus d'interrogations que la précédente. Mais ce lieu, pas vraiment rêve, pas vraiment souvenir, ni réalité, semblait avoir une logique changeante au grès des portes qu'elles franchissaient. Bientôt, Olivia, toujours aussi curieuse, brisa le silence. **« Tu sais qui sont les gens violents dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? »** L'enfant haussa les épaules **« Certains, pas tous. Enfin... Je sais un peu pourquoi ils me cherchent.** » Olivia ne dit rien, attendant la suite. **« En fait, j'ai pas dis toute la vérité. Je sais qui tu es. Enfin, un peu. »** S'arrêtant, Kara mit ses mains dans ses poches en rentrant sa tête dans les épaules. L'agent du FBI s'arrêta elle aussi, les sourcils froncés, dans l'attente d'une annonce qui ne lui ferait pas forcément plaisir. **« En fait, j'ai commencé à suivre un homme un jour. Il était bizarre. Je l'ai croisé je sais plus où. Mais il allait dans des lieux étranges et je le suivais. Et j'ai découvert qu'en fait, il te cherchait toi. Enfin, pas toi. Mais apparemment les souvenirs et rêves dans lesquels il était, c'était pas à lui, c'était à toi. »** La blonde sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. **« Cet homme, il ressemble à qui, tu sais son nom ? » « Son nom, non. Mais il est grand, heu... Des cheveux clairs, des yeux bleus... Il a l'air de bien te connaître. »** Laissant un temps, Kara n'osa, cette fois-ci, pas lever la tête. **« Tu m'en veux ? »** A vrai dire, la femme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Dans ces circonstances, dans ce contexte, elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Kara avait vu ou non. De plus, si ils étaient vraiment dans des rêves, est-ce que tout ce qui semblait lui appartenir était vrai ? Trop d'interrogations qu'elle ne pouvait pas étudier toute seule. Il fallait sortir et il faudrait trouver un moyen de revenir... Si tout ça n'était pas un simple rêve étrange.

**« Non je ne t'en veux pas. Mais... Tu pourrais le retrouver, l'homme ? »** L'enfant leva les yeux, semblant vouloir lire quelque chose dans les prunelles claires de la grande femme. Après un temps elle tourna la tête vers la droite. **« J'sais pas... Peut être... Là un mur ! Y aura certainement une porte !** » Partant en avant, Olivia n'eut d'autres choix que de la suivre. Une grande bâtisse que le temps et la végétation avaient accablée s'était affaissée au niveau de ses fondations et les pierres avaient été rongées par la pluie et le vent. Des plantes grimpantes s'insinuaient par n'importe quel passage et s'enroulaient sur des poutres maladroitement renversées contre les murs. Aucune trace de portes pour le moment. Olivia s'arrêta et son corps entier se contracta. Alors que plus loin, Kara regardait entre chaque décombres, elle retint sa respiration. Elle avait sentit quelque chose. Son instinct lui dictait qu'elles n'étaient pas seules ici. Elle s'approcha de Kara et la prit par les épaules, l'attirant près de la structure principale de la vieille bâtisse en ruine. **« On est pas seules... Il faut vite trouver une porte. »** La gamine sembla terrifiée un moment, mais elle effaça immédiatement sa peur. Elles avancèrent doucement avant qu'un son, un craquement, n'arrête les deux filles. Cette fois, elles l'avaient toutes les deux entendues. Elles se retournèrent pour découvrir des hommes en noir à la silhouette floue mais bien présente. Kara attrapa la manche de Olivia **« Vient ! On peut rien faire contre eux ! »** Elles se mirent à courir. L'agent du FBI aurait bien dégainé son pistolet et massacré ses opposants mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire face à une règle de logique déviante qui rendrait ses balles inutiles et la rendrait, elle, vulnérable face à ces entités inconnues. Les deux fugitives coururent jusqu'à atteindre une sorte de grange dont le toit était en fait la fondation et où la porte, en bois avec un numéro à l'envers, se trouvait presque tout en haut, à trois mètres du sol. Kara parut désemparée mais Olivia la souleva pour qu'elle attrape le rebord d'une fenêtre et se hisse dessus. Aidant à son tour la blonde à grimper, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elles commencèrent l'ascension de l'édifice. **« Je connais cette porte. »** dit Olivia, presque avec une pointe de fierté. La révélation fit stopper une seconde la petite fille qui s'accrochait déjà à la fenêtre du dessus. **« Elle est importante ? » « Oui plutôt. »** C'était la porte du laboratoire de Walter, ça ne pouvait être qu'un bon signe, enfin, elle espérait... Olivia arriva à la poignée de la porte et la tira. Un vent froid et glacial se dégagea immédiatement de l'embrasure. Elle voulu tendre la main pour amener Kara sur le seuil de la porte, l'emmener avec elle loin de ces hommes étranges, mais l'enfant la poussa violement par la porte en lui disant, simplement **« Désolée. »** Olivia voulut se retourner, attraper la petite main de la gamine, l'emporter, revenir en arrière... Mais elle tombait à présent et elle émergea dans de l'eau tiède. **« Kara ? Kara ! »** Elle était dans un autre monde ? Pourtant celui là paraissait petit... Une porte en métal s'ouvrit. **« Olivia ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »** Peter et Walter se penchèrent dans le tank, une mine inquiète sur le visage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Same place, different times.**

S'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette, Olivia avait de sérieux doute sur la véracité de tout ce qu'elle avait vécue pendant son temps dans le tank. Walter n'était pas formel : oui, elle avait eu des piques étranges au niveau de son activité cérébrales mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant dire qu'elle avait voyagé dans des rêves ou des souvenirs. Peter arriva, un café bien chaud à la main et lui tendit le gobelet. « Tu te sens mieux ? » Articulant un sourire à peine faux, la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de boire un coup du nectar amer. Une part d'elle refusait de penser que tout ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas réel. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir que cette journée et demi passée dans le tank ne l'avait pas été en vain. Mais il fallait s'y résoudre : de toute les choses étranges qu'ils avaient vu jusque là, ce serait la plus dingue et la plus dangereuse aussi. Son esprit s'était certainement projeté dans un cauchemar, et l'effet du tank avait décuplé les sensations bluffantes de l'expérience. Une expérience rien d'autre. Pourtant, son coeur était lourd comme si elle devait porter le deuil de cette enfant. Mais bientôt, elle aurait certainement oublié. Ca ne l'empêcha pas, ce soir là, de redouter le moment où elle basculerait dans le sommeil... A son réveil, elle avait presque crut avoir rêvé de Kara. Mais au fil des jours, ces souvenirs se dissipaient doucement.

**- 2 mois plus tard -**

Peter courrait dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Walter suivant à peine derrière, trottinant comme il le pouvait sur ses jambes fragiles. Il regardait tous les panneaux sans vraiment les lire. Il n'arrivait pas. Les signes se brouillaient en une soupe épaisse qui lui perturbait l'esprit. Il ne pouvait que penser : « Non non non ! » Après une affaire relativement facile, ils avaient finis plus tôt et Olivia avait décidé de rendre visite à sa soeur en ville pour profiter de son après-midi. Vers les coups de quinze heures, un appel, Broyles lui annonçant que Liv' avait eu un accident. Hôpital. Opération. Une douleur intense lui transperça l'esprit comme si on lui avait fracassé la tête de manière métaphorique. Il avait chopé son manteau, Walter, et en voiture. Il avait lui même manqué un accident.

Finalement, la grande silhouette de l'agent du FBI, sérieux, comme d'habitude, mais avec une lueur d'inquiétude cette fois dans le regard, attendait, droit comme un i. Il se tourna à leur arrivée et secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'il n'avait aucune information pour le moment. L'attente fut une torture. Incapable de supporter la station assise, Peter faisait les cent pas tandis que Astrid avait été emmené Walter à la cafétéria expier son angoisse dans la nourriture.

Finalement, un médecin arriva, l'air contrit et légèrement fatigué aussi. Peter stoppa net, le coeur battant la chamade, déglutissant pour s'efforcer de ne pas verser de larmes devant témoins. Le mot tomba comme une enclume sur ses épaules. Coma.

Olivia avait l'impression de dormir sur un matelas moelleux. L'odeur de sel et d'algues accompagnant le faible bruissement des vagues pourtant, lui indiquèrent qu'elle était à l'extérieur. En reprenant peu à peu connaissance, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était sur une petite colline, dans l'herbe, face à une plage nuageuse. Cette sensation étrange d'être à la fois dans un rêve et dans la réalité la frappa. Elle l'avait déjà senti cette sensation, deux mois plus tôt.


End file.
